


the world is on fire but i'm safe with you

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Loving Girlfriends, Non-Explicit, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Her back arches, chest out, heart exposed and her legs fall open so easily, accommodating and welcoming. Yang settles between her and she sighs, content and alive, buzzing. They were made for this she thinks, made for each other, made to love and to touch, and to see; made to experience each other in a way no-one else ever will.





	the world is on fire but i'm safe with you

She breathes and it’s like smoke fills her lungs, harsh and burning and clogging; she chokes and splutters and breathes deeper, pushing past it, searching for the relief she craves. 

Her back arches, chest out, heart exposed and her legs fall open so easily, accommodating and welcoming. Yang settles between her and she sighs, content and alive, buzzing. They were made for this she thinks, made for each other, made to love and to touch, and to see; made to experience each other in a way no-one else ever will. 

Traces of tears are in her eyes and she blinks them away hastily, confused; a sniffle comes out instead of a moan and Yang is immediately there, all concern and softness and affection.

“What’s wrong? _ ” _ She breathes against her cheeks, voice too gentle, lips too sweet as they kiss away her tears. 

_ Nothing  _ she tries to say, tries to breathe but she sniffs again, more tears spilling and lips quivering, face contorting with her emotion and her heart aches; gold meets lavender and a hiccup breaks out, fingers tight in thick golden waves and she’s too caught up in it all, too dazed and disoriented. She would gladly lose herself over and over again in Yang, in her smile, her eyes, her everything; for the rest of her life. 

A surprised laugh bubbles in her chest and poor Yang doesn’t hide her concerned confusion. Her hands drift across Yang’s face, the backs of her knuckles grazing soft skin and she smiles when Yang leans into her touch, her eyes never leaving hers, even as she presses a small kiss to her palm. 

“What is it? _ ”  _ Yang tries again and her voice is barely there. “Nothing”, she finally manages to get out, her thighs squeeze around Yang’s hips, keep her locked in place, “ _ I just love you so much.” _

The way her heart contracts at the sight of Yang’s smile is again, too much; she’s too soft, too gentle, the way she’s looking at Blake is what love songs are made of, what people can only dream of having and her chest is so tight she can hardly stand it. 

_ “Yang _ ,” she says, voice full and completely and utterly in love. She can smell Yang’s shampoo, inhales the scent greedily, lets it take residence in her lungs before quickly breathing it out only to suck it up all over again. Lips are on hers and she giggles, suddenly so overwhelmed with happiness and love and pure unadulterated  _ joy _ that she can’t help it, she laughs; laughs and laughs, presses her lips back clumsily and basks in the sunshine that is Yang’s being. 

Yang is laughing too, the sound vibrating all around her, lighting up the room and her soul, bathing it in warmth and love and care. It sounds like wind chimes, she thinks, light and musical, so calming and peaceful that every anxiety she has ever had just instantly fades away, like they were never there. 

“I love you too, Blake Belladonna”, is what she hears, is what she  _ feels _ as a mouth presses kisses to every available strip of skin, starting from her cat ears, which twitch and flutter at the contact, trailing over her nose, cheeks and eyes before settling over her lips once more. Their eyes meet a fraction of a second later and Blake doesn’t need words to know what Yang is saying to her as she watches her glide down her body, a darkening, lustful gaze locking onto her. 

_ Let me show you how much. _

It’s hours later, the sheets are no longer even apart of the bed, thrown off and strewn across the floor, pooling at the bottom like the heat and desire that had been in them, fueling them. A soft muscular thigh is over her hips, snug and secure, light whispers of air puffs into the crook of her neck, slow and methodical. She holds her tighter, closer, always closer, sometimes afraid that if she lets go, Yang won’t be there. Of course she will be, she will always be there. They are both spent, satisfied and relaxed; every muscle free of tension, of stress, of responsibility.

Blake likes to stare at Yang when she sleeps, likes to watch over her, likes to observe the way her chest rises and falls as she breathes, strong and paced. Yang is always beautiful, no matter what she is doing, she’s beautiful when she’s talking, when she’s playing with Ruby, when she’s working out, when she’s covered in blood and sweat, dirt over her clothes, stained and torn when she’s in battle, eyes dark and the colour of murder; she is especially beautiful then. She’s beautiful when she first wakes up, bleary eyed and mumbling her name, her whole body wrapped around her own  like a blanket, a lifeline. She’s beautiful when she’s putting her hair up, arms flexing as she ties her wild locks behind her, catches amber eyes as they roam over every muscle, every vein and tendon, eating her up, smirks with promises and possibilities. She is just beautiful. 

That tightness is back, the one from before which makes her heart ache but the good kind of ache, the one when her heart feels like it is thunder and it echoes everywhere within her and she feels alive and electric; like she has power and can do anything. She loves Yang so fucking much, it sometimes overwhelms her; the sheer amount of affection and care and love she has for the woman currently wrapped around her, hair fanned out, untamed. 

Blake inhales deeply, filling up everything that she is with the scent of gunpowder, summer and safety and closes her eyes; lets them flutter and fall, dances her fingers along the bare skin of the arm around her waist; smiles when Yang nuzzles closer and sighs. 

She hates waking up early, the world is always too bright, too awake, but she loves Yang so much, wants to spend the rest of her life with her, wants to wake up to the sun shining down on her and if the view is what is pressed up against her now, curled around her and sighing blissfully in her sleep, she doesn’t think she will mind waking up to a day full of sunshine. 


End file.
